Dangerous Love
by Beyond You
Summary: As one night gave Azusa the chance to meet a vampire for the first time in a surprising and fear struck way. After the accident she falls in love with the vampire Ritsu and befreinds her. Not only does this cause problems but someone or something is after her. Will Ritsu protect her or will she be taken away like Ritsu's mysterious past love. Tainakano pairing
1. Chapter 1

** Hello people I'm here with a new story for Tainakano fans out there! and myself. I ws inspired by twilight and many vampire and werewolf movies MANY! also by the few number of AzusaXRitsu pairing in this fandom. And i will also be updating my other story so please be patient with me guys! Love you all.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN K-ON OR ITS CHARACTERS!**_

* * *

The quiet night had a cool breeze with the leaves shivering from the contact and rattling like snakes. The streets were quiet and shadows danced on the pavement as a high school girl walked alone. The girl's long black twin pigtail swayed with every step she took, she did have some worries of walking alone tonight and it only worsened when she heard some heavy footsteps near an alley. The closer she got the more she could make out two tall muscular silhouettes in the alley ways entrance. After her brief look at the guys she turned on her heel the other way and walked the way she came. But before she made her step a big bulky hand gripped her shoulder and stayed like this for a few seconds. The touch made her tremble not only from the contact but how cold it was. She was too sacred to look back or move. Before she knew it she's being dragged into the alley with the figures partner ready to tell their plan on what to do with her.

"Look what I found Haru" the man yelled to his friend showing him the girl who was struggling under his grip. "Damn Daiki don't kill her before we have fun with her" the other man laughed his beard long and nappy. He looked identical to the other guy but much shorter and with a beard. But the things about these men that made her tremble were their eyes, a deadly crimson and their white fangs. The girl was so scared she couldn't scream or cry for the fear took a shape of lump stuck in her throat. "Will what's your name beautiful" the man named Haru hissed in the girls face, his breath reeked of blood? As much as she didn't want to speak she did, but in a whisper. "Azusa" she said regretting ever speaking after Daiki and Haru purred her name.

"Very sexy" Daiki said his voice deep and groggy; He licked his fangs like a snake would. Azusa thought she was dreaming for she had never imagined a vampire ever existed in life only in folklore and myths. Her mind was trying to figure out if those myths were true and now she was going to die in hands of two creatures in an alley. "Time to eat" they said in unison they had her cornered they would not have to worry about her trying to escape. Azusa screamed "Help me, Help me please!" her voice echoed but no one heard. Haru laughed "don't worry it won't hurt, it'll only hurt a lot" and forced Azusa to tilt her head to expose her flawless skin to her predators. But before they could do anything Haru slowly released his grip and slumped to the ground with a thud. Black blood was beginning to pool under his body but he was still alive. "w-what …the h-hell… was t-that" Haru said panting and blood dripping from his mouth. "I don't know man!" Daiki said a hint of fear straining his voice he then looked at Azusa who had her eyes shut and sobbing quietly to herself. Haru stood up from the ground and coughed blood and took off his blood drenched shirt of a cleaning his beard too.

* * *

The next few seconds were critical but the way Daiki and Haru acted it was life or death. In the alleys entrance was a tall, well fit figure standing there with blood dripping from its hand. Azusa opened one eye and saw her savior standing in a blue hoodie and black skinny jeans and white sneakers. Azusa couldn't see its eyes by the Carmel colored bangs covering its face. "Oh looks what we got here" "trying to play hero huh?" they left Azusa side and were approaching the Mysterious person. The figure grinned showing white fangs as well and spoke angrily, "leave her alone now!" The figure moved its hair out-of-the-way and revealed Beautiful golden eyes with a glowing rage building up in those pure gold orbs. "What's your name" Daiki asked interested on the figures intentions. "Tainaka Ritsu" Daiki looked scared but regained confidence "From the Black Crest convent right?"Daiki asked. Ritsu smirked and answered "the one and only" and showed them a pendent the shape of a small shield with BC lettering in cursive the color of silver and red. Haru was mad and charged at Ritsu full force in a blink of an eye. With such precision and amazing speed Ritsu dodged the attack with a front flip and jumped over Haru, which made Haru hit the wall hard. Ritsu picked the injured man and snapped his neck and with a snap of her fingers Produced a small flame and set the dead man on fire, minutes later the corpse turned to ashes .Daiki looked back to see Azusa backing up to the wall as fear was taking over her. Azusa's heart was beating fast with every step Daiki stepped closer to her, and then her back touched the wall and this made Azusa panic and tears were flowing again._ "Please, help me Ritsu!" _Azusa thought even though she didn't know the person was a girl or a boy.

Daiki moved with lightning speed when Azusa was Thinking and held her arms in back of her with no way to escape. He then moved his face to the level of Azusa's neck and opened his mouth wide showing his white sharp fangs in the air ready to puncture flawless skin. But before he even had a chance to, Ritsu grabbed him from the throat and threw him towards the wall with tremendous force. While Daiki lay on the floor motionless Ritsu looked at Azusa up and down to find no cuts but noticeable bruises on her arms. "Are you ok" she asked but got no response, she then touched Azusa's shoulder and what she got was surprising. Azusa had fainted and fell into Ritsu's arms, "_out of all she's been through she faints after the danger is all over! Nice…" _Ritsu sweat dropped at the sleeping girl in her arms which she adjusted into the famous bridal style. One last time before taking off looked at the sleeping girl's face, "_wow she's looks exactly like you… _a sad grin appeared on the young vampire's face at the thought and taking a mortal back to her dwelling in the middle of the night. What was surprising was it was Friday and tomorrow would be the weekend, so no problems there right? Ritsu then leaped to the nearest roof disappearing into the night.

* * *

After

Daiki reached at a pipe on the wall to pull himself up, when he was standing he looked at the ashes of his partner and whispered "I'll get revenge Haru I'll kill her I swear it". _"She was in the Blood Crest a powerful convent in this area and yet she showed mercy to a mortal!,I'll get revenge for my friends' death and for MY Azusa! _Daiki moved to the lamp-post and saw the full moon and all its glory shining bright when he heard howling in the distance."I wonder if 'They' know your here too" he spoken to himself. He pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number.

"What do you want" a famine voice rang out startling him.

"Rude bitch,I called because I found our girl and Haru's dead"

" Shut up... so that idiots dead huh" will i least you found the target"

" yea but you know a girl named Ritsu?"

"...Yes why?"

" Will she has her and she's from the blood crest convent just like you,what do I do"

" Just get the target dumbass I'll handle her and don't fight her,oh and Don't call me again untill you get the target. I don't want my father to find out my plan got it"

"umm ok" the call ended and Daiki was left confused."_why do you want that girl for and who are Ritsu Tainaka?"_

* * *

_ **Thats the first chapter you guys sorry for the mistakes here and there but i hope you guys liked it i had this idea for a while and it bugged me so much i had to type it and post it! If you guys have any questions PM me anytime! **_

_** ~BEYOND YOU OUT~**_


	2. Chapter 2

** Hello this here is chapter 2 hope you like **

**Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I DO NOY OWN K-ON OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

Chapter two

Its Saturday morning the sun was beginning to shine much to the brunette's misery, here she was thinking about lasts nights turn of events. Apparently Ritsu had saved a girl last night from these vampires, which were from another Covenant. "Those idiots deserved for what they got" she growled._ But yet why go after a girl like…Azusa was her name right? _She thought glancing at said girl. Azusa was sleeping snuggly on her bed, black silky hair sprawled around her small frame and her smooth skin glowing by the sun's rays hitting her skin. "You are one lucky girl" she whispered to herself, still watching the black-haired girl. For a moment she saw Mio, an exact twin of the girl who was Ritsu's childhood friend and member of the same Covenant. _Mio, _she thought remembering the promise she made to her, "_Don't worry Mio will find your sister I promise and will be together no matter what!" _

"_Thank you Ritsu__"_ A sad smile appeared on the young vampires face, one problem upon making that promise, she didn't know much about her friend's sister. All she knew was the girl is a year younger, human and adopted. Mio had told her that her sister was Human not a vampire which was a rare occurrence in the vampire race. This event caused the family to abandon their daughter in the human world. At the age of one, Mio was now an only child. Years past and Mio's mother died of an unknown cause which sent the covenant in chaos. Ritsu still remembered what happen when Mrs. Akiyama died and the underworld went crazy, revolutions were forming, schools and stores closed, the Blood Crest elites where trying to calm everyone down. As a result they killed anybody who wanted to leave. Her father and mother were part of the Elites and made sure they helped as many as they could without killing any one.

"Shit got real in minutes after your mother's death and yours Mio" she whispered to herself images of that day played endlessly through Ritsu's head like a movie. Still in the same place by the window she heard a yawn and incoherent words being mumbled lazily. She turned to the noise to see, Azusa sitting up wiping her eyes out of their sleep. Garnet eyes met gold clearly for the first time since last night. Azusa's eyes widened and she franticly looked around to hide her blush from view, _"Those eyes are so beautiful and_ _different". _A voice broke her thoughts it was Ritsu, "Did you sleep will?" she said her voice soft and filled with worry. Azusa was speechless she looked at Ritsu straight in the eyes and found nothing in those Expressive eyes telling her that this person meant no trouble, and possibly couldn't hurt her in any way. "Yes, thank you for asking" she said politely, but still felt scared being with a stranger she didn't know and a house which obviously was not hers. "That's good to hear" Ritsu chuckled scratching her neck nervously, _"why the hell am I nervous. It's only a girl…a cute one". _Ritsu Moved from the window next to Azusa on the bed within seconds, she startled the girl before grabbing her hand. "w-what are you doing!" Azusa yelped retracting her hand from Ritsu and getting off the bed in the process and walking towards the door._ "I need to leave now!"_ she mentally screamed to herself for letting some stranger touch her. "S-sorry please I'll explain just hear me out" Ritsu pleaded, in front of the black-haired girl and the door. Ritsu stared at the girl waiting for a response from the shorter girl but nothing came. Azusa could feel sharp golden eyes piercing through her skull. "I-I have to leave "Azusa squeaked with her cheeks flushed. Ritsu couldn't resist that expression; so innocent and inviting. "Will hear me out and I'll explain .I promise! "Azusa waited for Ritsu to move so she could sit again, but not on the bed. The young vampire moved when the door swung open showing violet eyes scanning curiously around the room. Those eyes spotted its occupants frozen to the spot. A sly smile appeared on the owner's lips, speaking in a teasing tone "Whoa what do we have here?" Ritsu eyes landed on the figure, a slim, Curly small pony tails on the side of the girl's head, pretty attractive girl. Wearing a gray tank top and ripped skinny jeans, her eye color is a fierce violet with a hint of black if you looked closely; she's the same age as Azusa.

* * *

"Jun why the hell don't you knock!" Ritsu hissed. "Well I heard noises and could see her heat signature from my room what do you think!"  
Jun hissed back showing her fangs a bit; show moved her head to smile at Azusa. But the only thing she saw was a fleeing form of Azusa, escaping through the window. The girl jump out a two-story window on her butt but nothing more than a few scratches as will. _Man I thought I was never leaving_, Azusa thought as she ran from the house. "See what you did you idiot, you let here leave" Ritsu Growled grabbing Jun by her shirt. "Sorry Ritsu-san" Jun faked pleaded. Ritsu let her go and looked through the window to see nobody in sight. "Fuck I hope she doesn't tell anybody" she whispered to herself. She looked to see Jun grinning "she'll be back"

Azusa ran straight not looking back, apparently the house was near the woods, not far from the city but a long walk to her house though. She ran a bit before she stopped near a bus stop. She entered the bus, people were staring at her. Her uniform was dirty and ripped in some areas and her hair tangled. She put her head down and sat at the back of the bus, already wanting to be home. The ride was about 20 minutes and she walked the rest home, when she arrived on her block she smiled still scared but happy nonetheless. She opened the door to her house, walking into the kitchen were her parents were calling someone both worried and stressed voices echoed through the room. "Oh my god" her mother cried, running towards her. The girl didn't bother taking her shoes off leaving muddy footprints; Azusa was in tears now hugging both parents in a tight hug. When they asked her what happened all she said was she fell asleep on the bus and got lost coming back. She would never tell them about her in encounter with a vampire they would never believe her. Even after showering and sleep the rest of Saturday, she couldn't get the imagine of those smoldering golden eyes and the owner of the pair. _Vampires huh, I wonder if those stories a true…..I want to know more about them….. _She thought still grateful that Ritsu didn't hurt her and saved her, But what did she what to tell her?

Ritsu walked around the city for a while thinking about the human girl who capture her interest so much. Maybe there was more to Azusa than she thought or why would those guys go after her maybe she. She needed answers and fast._ Time to visit home sweet home _

* * *

** First chap done hope you like Fave, review and follow**

**~ BEYOND YOU OUT~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I see readers want this story to continue and be the first story completed...Tainakano must rise from the bottom towards the top! So for the sake of fans I will finish this fic even if it kills me! so I need reviews fellow readers. And now to the story **

**Disclaimer: I Do not own K-on or its characters**

* * *

Chapter 3

Nakano residence

Azusa watched the news for anything useful about recent kidnappings around the city but only heard about sighting of 'werewolves', funny that this would come up after her recent encounter with a vampire. She couldn't help but wonder about the vampire named Ritsu, what did she want with her? and why did she not drink her blood like vampires are known for? things like this mad her think any myth that ever existed was real and waiting to come out any time now. Azusa stood up from her bed and headed downstairs, still confused and worried about what this meant for her walked down to meet her parents at the table eating breakfast, "Good morning sweety" greeted kissing her in the cheek. "I see you recovered nicely from yesterday" said eyeing his daughter closely. Azusa nodded seating two seats from were he sat, "Don't remind her" mother scolded. "I promise you I'm fine, like I said I got lost on the bus and couldn't find my way back" she reasoned.

_I wish i could tell you the truth but I don't seem to believe it myself._ Azusa watched her parents glance at each other worriedly and whisper among themselves, they didn't believe a word she said. She felt bad for lieing to them but things right now were complicated and yesterday was a perfect example of her problems. "I appreciate that you care so much but i can take care of myself so don't feel like you need to keep an eye on me...I'm not a little girl anymore" she whispered calmly, smiling at the two. Her mother teared up as her father blushed, they stood up and hugged her tightly. "We love you so much" they said in unison, Azusa struggled under their grip but accepted the hug openly. "Can i eat please" she asked holding her empty stomach, her parents laughed, offering a big breakfast.

After having breakfast Azusa decide to surf the web for much-needed clarification of her thoughts on supernatural creatures and stories. Heading up to her room she immediately sat behind her laptop and turned the device on, she was a bit anxious about what she might passed before she found a site perfect for her research, Wikipedia has all the answers. 'Vampire mythology' she typed as multiple links and pop ups appeared flashing on the screen, _this one looks at least decent..._ she thought clicking on a link named 'Supernatural beings in society'. The website contained varies reports, Videos, photos, stories and background information on different creatures in alphabetical order. She remembered the pendant she saw Ritsu wearing and found a tab about different convents traced back to ten thousand years ago. She searched through about half the page before a picture of a familiar pendant appeared, the BC silver and red lettering caught her eye from all the rest. She clicked on it and what she found about its origin, was more interesting than crazy.

* * *

**About three-hundered years ago a group of highly trained Vampires formed a convent fit for the strongest and trained Beings in the underworld to protect, King Silvano at the time. These vampires have natural-born talent which means they were born with different powers by being bitten when human or born with it. They are the Elites and have powers beyond regular vampires have such as heat vision ,speed, strength and other basic abilities. Because of this they are also keep justice and asked by low rank convents to protect them from attacks. These vampires are trained individual so they can master their powers and harness their true potential. Recently its been said if bitten by one of these vampires ,your most likely to gain power and be in a blood contract with him or her Forever.**

Most of the article seemed boring so she didn't finish reading, but this did give her a more stable sense on how stronger Ritsu and Jun are. Azusa sighed looking at this gave her goose bumps and bad vibes, Did this mean she _might _have a crush on a super powerful...hot...Vampire? her cheeks flushed. Now Azusa knew why girls her age wished they would have a vampire fall in love with them. This type of romance only happened in twilight, the only thing left was also a werewolf to fall for her too. Sighing she flopped on her bed thinking about vampires and what not, Maybe she should look for them or...not.

* * *

Ritsu's house

Pacing around the living room Ritsu debated with Jun about going back to their home town. "I know this is to get information but they'll try to attack me or worse kill me on sight if I go back." Ritsu whined as Jun giggled at her, "Well i suppose a welcome party is more your liking" Jun teased. Ritsu ignored her and sat on the opposite coach in front of her. Jun wondered why they even needed to go back, if all they wanted was information about someone. So why not use the library, that is what there for right? she watched as the older vampire mentally tired herself out about the subject. They fell silent when a small cry startled them, a small black fruit bat appeared before them. "Hey Ton-chan" Ritsu smiled as the small creature landed in her lap. Ever since she rescued it about 2 years ago the poor thing followed her and Jun was very jealous that her sempai spoiled it like a child. "That thing is so...ugly" Jun snorted glaring at the pair. She scrunched her nose in disgust to prove her point and in respond she got scratch by one of its claws. "Ton-chan come here, i have a request to ask" the small bat obeyed and landed by her side. Ritsu spoke softly in the bats ear, "I want you to track a girl named Azusa Nakano and keep an eye on her. She has black hair, granet eyes and looks like a cute kitten" she whispered and the bat flew away through the window.

"So you sent him but not me!?"

"Well he actually does the job unlike you!"

"Good point anyways are we going or not?"

Ritsu sighed in defeat, "Yes were going but only for an hour"

"Family reunion!" Jun cheered, running out the door.

Ritsu sighed heading up to her room to change into her uniform, minutes later she came down wearing a white jacket, red dress shirt, silver ribbon, black mini skirt, sliver knee-high socks and a pair of dark colored boots. It also had a customized star insignia buttons and cuff links. At first Ritsu thought the uniform was to high school like but older elite members wore a cape to distinguish them from younger members who only wore the uniform without it. Jun blushed lightly at the sight of her sempai wearing such a formal outfit, "I didn't know you liked skirts?" she teased, Ritsu glared at her and fixed her skirt. "I don't but it comes with the title and dress code" she muttered as Jun snickered. Ritsu opened the front door and headed out leaving Jun behind with her laughter, Jun ran after her and locked the door. They ran into the woods and headed towards the underworld. The entrance was in the woods inside a cave, to keep humans from entering their was a shield that would cause people to turn around without a reason and also forget they ever came upon the gate .

* * *

It took Ritsu and Jun about ten minutes to reach the entrance but just as they spotted it they also saw other vampires, they looked about Ritsu's age and they wore the same uniform as her. All girls. A girl with short blonde-hair stood side by side with another girl with black spiky hair and a tall girl with brown hair. Jun knew who they were and she stopped in front of them, "Didn't know you guys were coming?" Jun asked eyeing them. The group was known for their talent and high marks in Crest Academy and are the strongest alongside other vampires like Ritsu who is marked in second among all students that attend. "Well we just came to visit you guys!" Ayame reasoned when Jun started to circle the group. Ritsu smacked Jun's head and spoke "That's nice but were going to see lord Akiyama" she said walking past them. Akira stopped her "Well yoshihiro-sama said that now isn't the time, he has meetings to attend to" Ritsu turned around and walked back the way she came stating "Well maybe next week then" she said smiling. Jun already knew why she was so happy, "Your just happy you don't have to see your parents!" Jun accused. That maybe true but Ritsu wasn't prepared to tell the Lord she had yet to find any possible leads, so this delay was a blessing. "That's not the only thing ,we also came to tell you guys were going to live here and attend school after Lord Akiyama said to help you guys find his daughter" Sachi said quietly. Ritsu hadn't thought about attending school or education in general and that proved to be a problem for her.

Jun hugged them saying things like Ritsu was boring and lazy and she needed more company, Ritsu stood froze and confused at the words. Still processing everything Ayame came from behind hugging her waist "Ritz we'll be roommates ok?" she whispered seductively in her ear. She shivered and moved away from her, "That's not necessary" she blushed, "You guys are getting your own place" Ritsu stated walking to her house, everyone followed. "We can't do that because were to stay together and we don't know if werewolves live in this area" Akria said arms crossed. Ritsu sighed "Fine but we will work together and attend the same school." Ayame and Jun cheered while Sachi bowed as a thank you. Ritsu smiled and Akira smirked as the top students were to work together for the first time, they were all friends but Akira being Third and Ritsu second created a small rivalry between the two. So now the only thing left was which school they were going to attend Ritsu's heard of Sakuragaoka High School and it was nearby. Perfect for their search.

* * *

** I hope you guys enjoy and will be sure to update this as soon as possible Thank you and hope you enjoy sorry**

** I am sorry for any mistakes. **

**Follow/Favorite AND REVIEW..PLEASE!**

**~Beyond You Out~**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hello guys I know its been awhile since I posted anything lately but great news! I posted a new chapter for You Tainakano fans out there so please continue to read my stories and following Them so far. also I give a special thanks to those following my other stories too. And if You want too add me on PSN my ID is BeyondYou2! for anybody who owns playstation 3 out there**

**and I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own K-on or its characters!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Monday Morning

Lord Akiyama groaned as he walked down the hallway of the council building, his agenda was currently delayed after the Elders had called him for a 'very important meeting' today. Lord Akiyama wondered why they called for him, did they suspect corruption in his laws? or how the Elite's progress was? nothing surprised him for the Elders had their own suspicions concerning him every time. He sighed fixing his cape and rounded a corner before seeing a red crested door with a star insignia. He didn't like dressing up but this was one of those meeting he had to look intimidating and strong, His suit was like an Elites but with armor on his shoulders and chest and of course his crown. _This should be very interesting indeed._ Lord Akiyama could hear chatter through the door, _they sound like high school kids gossiping_ he thought smiling a little before his poker face came back. He fixed his tie and cleared his throat and stood tall before entering the room. Heads turned as the new arrival had finally made his appearance, it went silent when Lord Akiyama took his seat in the empty chair next to a bald-headed man. The room was spacious and a large table was center, about six chairs were placed for each Elder and For Lord Akiyama. "Nice to see you made it, Akiyama-sama" a man said standing up to greet him. "Well you said it was urgent Yamato" Lord Akiyama said shaking the man's hand. The man named Yamato nodded and started the meeting and stating the situation, He stood about six feet with short black hair with no facial hair and eyes the color of deep crimson, his wore an outfit that looked like a business suit. "I called all of you here to address a problem among our society and concerning the well being of the human race as well, I've been told that some newborns are causing murder and one of our Elites are giving them the orders" Yamato said his eye's cold, he turned to look at Lord Akiyama.

* * *

Everyone gasped and turned to look at the man in charge and also the Ruler of all vampires, Lord Akiyama just sat there amused by it all. "So what your saying is I'm the one to blame?" Lord Akiyama said his sliver eye's showing no emotion, his lips formed a small frown. Elder Yamato saw it differently and anger flared within him, did this man not care for his own kingdom? gritting his teeth he answered " My lord we are not blaming this on you but your commanders and generals in charge of the Elites" Lord Akiyama noticed that the rest of the Elders hadn't spoken so his question was geared towards them. "What do you all think of this predicament?" he asked looking at them, no one answered him. He knew this would happen, "Just like i thought, did he put you guys up to this" He roared. Yamato stood his ground, "Akiyama-sama please let me explain further?" He pleaded looking at the other Elders for support. "This Meeting is over, perhaps you should investigate further before concluding and accusing anyone of anything" Lord Akiyama stated making his leave. Yamato watched helplessly when everyone stood up from their seats and left too. He glared at the door and whispered, "You failed to see it now but when you do my daughter and I will rule this kingdom like its supposed to..."

Lord Akiyama was in raged, how could that man blame him and his Commanders? He knew Wakaōji Yamato was foolish at times but this!? This was just as stupid from the time he blamed Ritsu for taking advantage of his daughter Ichigo. Lord Akiyama shook his head, a head ache already forming, There was just so many things happening at once that he couldn't think straight. He walked out the building heading towards his car, _what a waste of time, i could be talking to Ritsu and Jun about their progress_. Before driving off, his silver eye's caught glimpse of a girl walking in the building he just left from, He pushed aside any suspicion and drove off. _I wonder if Akira, Ayame and Sachi made it safe and met up with Ritsu already..._

* * *

Ritsu's house

"We ready to go or what" Ritsu screamed already growing impatient for the lack of readiness. Jun and the others came running down the stairs aware of Ritsu's growing anger. Since their investigation needed them to interact with society and find more info, the group decided to enroll in Sakuragaoka Highschool. The school wasn't far from were they lived, so it was perfect. "Wow you look hot Jun" Ritsu teased earning a faint blush from the younger girl, "Why thank you kind sir" She shot back, laughing at Ritsu's Reaction for being called a man. "Well I must say these uniforms are way better than the Elite's" Akira mentioned fixing her skirt. Ayame agreed while Sachi tried to hide but her height made it a challenge, everyone encouraged her to let them see. After fooling around they finally decided to head to school, They ran through the would have to act like human students if they want to keep their appearance normal, which in their case seemed impossible.

When they were close two blocks away from the school they saw multiple students wearing the same uniforms, walking and laughing. Ritsu smiled at this, it reminded her of the days when she walked with Mio laughing and chatting away as they walked too, but Her smile vanished and shock flashed through her eyes. Very familiar black hair in two long twin tails appeared in her vision about 6 yards ahead, for the first time Ritsu could say, her heart actually skipped a beat. Ritsu looked towards who she assumed was Azusa and then to her friends, she watched from the corner of her eye at Jun and the others and prayed that they didn't see what she was seeing at the moment. Minutes passed, her palms were sweating,_ dammit she's right there and here I am walking in the same street and exact same uniform she's wearing which means...HOLY SHIT! _Ritsu was panicking and shaking a little as she walked down the street. _Alright calm down and think Ritsu...use your head for once, _her eyes followed Azusa's small swaying hips _Oh god!_. Blushing hotly and forgetting what she was thinking, she tripped startling everyone behind her and the person in front of them all. "Whoa what the hell happened?" Ayame gasped aiding Ritsu on the ground while Jun and Akira looked around for an attacker and Sachi looking worried.

* * *

Azusa had noticed the group of unknown girls but paid no mind to them until one of them fell with a loud yelp and some cursing, she jumped from the sudden noise and looked back. At first it seemed like normal highschool girls causing a fuss but when she looked closely she noticed messy hazel hair that belong to a vampire, not a high schooler. Ritsu_?!..._her eyes widened at such realization, 5 yards behind her laid the cause of her troubles with 4 others girls, who Azusa assumed to be more vampires. She stood there in shock, how could of all places would she would see Ritsu again was on her way to school in the morning, just a few yards behind her, wearing the same uniform! _How could this be its only been what...a day since the accident and she's already found me! _Azusa didn't hesitate to walk away from the scene and continue on her way to school, acting like she didn't see her stalker. The feeling of Seeing Ritsu caused a new emotion to surge through Azusa like electricity like when she first looked deeply into those bright gold eyes, this feeling was a good one right? Her feet started to gain more speed and in rhythm with her heart beat. _Why now of all times_, she screamed mentally as the school came closer in sight, the white Building glowed and Azusa knew this was her place of doom. The one place she thought everything would be normal, now turned to the most unsafest place on earth and supernatural creatures new home.

Ritsu's face ached and her vision was blurry, she rubbed her face to clear the numbness and looked ahead to see no one in front of her. The pervious panick vanished and worried now flashed through her Eyes, mush to her demise her friends were on the verge of killing someone on the spot. "Ritsu what the fuck" Jun hissed grabbing her by the shoulder to steady her, Ritsu in response shoved her away "I'm fine, just tripped" she mumbled, walking away. Akira followed suit ignoring the rest of the girls whispered comments. Sachi looked around nervously before following them, she had a strange feeling that someone was following them. Her suspicion disappeared completely when her friends were farther away now, leaving her alone with her thoughts that seemed irrelevant. When Sachi caught up they were nearing the schools front gates and more human students were migrating inside. Ayame and the others watched in awe when they stopped near the gate, the building was huge and more modern than Crest academy. Ritsu whistled to get their attention "Ok you know the plan, we keep to ourselves and act normal and control our cravings much as possible. Oh and if you hear anything useful and find people of interest we contact each other through our phones got it" Everyone nodded and Ritsu smiled, Jun pestered them to have a quick hug for good luck.

After they separated the group broke off with Akira and Ayame leaving First, followed by Jun and lastly Ritsu and Sachi. Walking through the gates now ,Ritsu and Sachi passed the courtyard. "I never thought You'd get the same class as me Sach" Sachi smiled fondly and the shorter Brunette's comment and replied. "Well it's an honor to work beside you Ritsu-san" Ritsu blushed, scratching her neck bashfully. "Aww Sachi thank you and its an honor to work beside you as well" Ritsu bowed to show her gratitude and Sachi did the same. Though in the back of her mind a clear picture of Azusa appeared, _lets hope things don't go out of hand later on if we crash into each other again Azusa..._ She walked alongside Sachi through the crowded halls of Sakuragaoka high cooly, but if only they knew lots of drama, fighting and more trouble awaits them with new opponents beside vampires and humans. They're in for a ride and Azusa might just be in the middle of it all.

* * *

** Hope** **you guys enjoyed! Next chapter I'll introduce Yui and other minor Characters critical to the plot and those who are wondering about Werewolfs in the story. To tell you the truth...there will be appearing in the next chapter and you'll be surprised who I picked to play those roles! You cant have a Vampire Fic without Werewolfs too Right!? So if you want more Favorite/Follow and Review please I need some feedback for much needed motivation and support! love you all until next time ppl!**

**~Beyond You out~**


End file.
